


Love Me Like You Do

by TheAO3DreamWalker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Depression, Fluff and Angst, I guess I'll tag more as I continue?, I think I might need to change the rating?, M/M, Sexual Harassment, Tragedy, Well - Freeform, it's like mild fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAO3DreamWalker/pseuds/TheAO3DreamWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the actual(?) story of my one shot Love Me Like You Do. It goes more into details, I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Like You Do

**Hello**

 

He couldn’t feel anything, even when his very own mother was being lowered down into the ground. He feels disgusting for not even shedding a tear for the mother who was there for him through all of his tough times. Everything she has done for him, the gratefulness he felt, the appreciation he felt, and the love he had was gone in an instant. All he can feel is the numbness of everything around him. 

 

Whispers fly all around him but he doesn’t care. He can’t. It frustrates him how people can be so rude. Spreading gossips and rumors on his mother’s funeral. Have they no shame? Most of the faces he sees he doesn’t know or remember. Probably some distant relatives or something. 

 

They’ve spent four days, including today, to mourn for his mother but he feels that it’s not enough. He doesn’t want to go home with a stranger. He wants to go back to his home, where he belongs. He wants to be able to visit his brother in the hospital. 

 

“What should we do with the boy?” asked one of the men who were standing not far from him, eyeing him like some piece of meat. 

 

“I’m not so sure what to do with him but I heard that his parents are loaded. How do you think he was able to survive this long? And his brother too. I heard that he’s in a coma but money goes to him every weekend or so I heard.” another commented. 

 

They were just all talks and nothing else. What do they know what he and his family had gone through? What do they know about anything? 

 

“If we sign up to take him and and care for him, we get some of his money too.” 

 

“But what about the brother?” 

 

“We can just stop sending money and put him to rest. He's been sleeping for what, three to four years? I think that’s long enough.” 

 

_ No. Not Akiteru. Anything but him.  _

 

His heart clenches tight and it hurts. For the first time he feels something and it hurts. It hurts so badly. He shuts his eyes and covers his ears, he doesn’t want to listen or know what they're going to do. He’s trembling badly. He can hear his teeth clattering. 

 

“Hey, the kid’s shaking real bad. Should we take him home?” 

 

_ No. Don’t touch me. Don’t touch me. Don’t come near me. Go away.  _

 

He wonders to himself if he should just wheel himself down the hill and just die. He’s thought about this before. Many times. If he could just crash to the ground and bleed to death he’d do it. It sounds good to him. Really. But he can’t. He can’t leave Akiteru on his own. The world is a cruel place to be in. He can never abandon his brother, never. 

His hands are forcefully removed from his ears and held tight by his head. “Oh? Are you eager to go home Kei~?” The voice is gruff and low as it’s whispered into his ear. He knows this voice. Better than he’d like to admit and once again, he’s disgusted. 

 

There is no point in looking left or right. He knows that he has no support. No one is going to help him. No one is going to stand up to him and do him justice for the ways he’s been mistreated because they’re all the same. 

 

In the distance he hears someone’s footsteps and a rustle in the wind but ignores it. He’s about to go back to that hell hole with his so called uncle and he hates it so much. It leaves something bitter in his chest. 

 

Suddenly, all eyes are on him. 

 

“You’re taking care of the boy?” Asked a woman. 

 

The man smirked and let go of Tsukishima’s wrists. Instead he reaches for the handles of his wheelchair and Tsukishima fears for his life. 

 

“That’s right. I’m the one who is going to be taking care of him.” 

 

“I’m afraid not, sir.” 

 

They all turned their heads to the source of the voice and Tsukishima’s eyes can’t believe if he’s seeing right. That freckled face and flyaway hair at the top of the man’s head, there’s no way he cannot remember him. 

 

“Huh? What do you mean?” his uncle almost growled at the familiar face who only smiled in return and walked over to his mother’s headstone and gently laid down the bouquet of flowers he was holding. 

 

“I’m sorry I missed your funeral Auntie.” he said sadly before glaring at the man questioning him. “As of today, I am Kei’s legal guardian.” 

 

“Hah!” the man pointed a finger in Yamaguchi’s way. “You? You’ve got to be kidding me. Look kid, you don’t look any older than 20.” 

 

Yamaguchi cleared his throat and stepped towards the two of them. “I’m actually 25 years of age.” 

 

“Kid, you don’t know what you’re talking about. I’ve watched and took care of him before.” This made Yamaguchi clench his hands into fists. “I cooked for him and fed him daily. I showered him, bathed him, dressed him, you name it. I even read him bedtime stories because he was so afraid of the dark and couldn’t go to sleep. Isn’t that right, Kei~?” 

 

Tsukishima’s face paled immediately. All the things that the man has done to him. He shivered and couldn’t control his voice anymore, letting out pained sobs after another. This only angered Yamaguchi more as he watched Tsukishima writhe in pain. 

 

“I’m just like another father to him, you know? I was there for him when his father passed and I helped them out greatly. What have you done, kid?” 

 

Yamaguchi had determination in his eyes as he glared at the man who claimed he had taken care of Tsukishima well but couldn’t even see how he was making him so uncomfortable and miserable. 

 

The look in his eyes. The same determination that made him look cool in Tsukishima’s eyes, the determination that made him a regular in his second year at Karasuno, the determination that made him captain in their third year. That’s the look that Yamaguchi has in his eyes right now. 

 

“I’m sorry if you were ill informed but I am his best friend.” 

 

“Best friend?” he mocked. “Where were you when he needed you the most?” 

 

This sent a shiver down Tsukishima’s spine. Where was Yamaguchi when he needed him the most? Where was he when he was in pain and needed someone? But he can’t blame him. After all, he was the one who stopped contacting Yamaguchi. he can’t blame him for that but it hurts. To hear Yamaguchi call himself his best friend when clearly, he was never there. It hurts. 

 

Yamaguchi’s determination didn’t back down. He;s no longer the same as he was when he was younger. Three years without Tsukishima has taught him good. He’ll never let that go to waste. Especially when it was Tsukishima who taught him. 

 

“I’m not sure what he thinks of me right now but… all I know for sure is that I am still better than you.” 

 

The man roared at Yamaguchi. “Better than me? WHat have you done to deserve that?” 

 

“In the years you claimed to have taken good care of my friend, I have been slowly going through college and earning money to help them. Plus, the money used to get them through till now is me and speaking of that, the money his brother gets comes from my bank account meaning all that money you guys are after is all mine.” 

 

They all stared at him in disbelief. 

 

“Y-you’re lying.” he accused Yamaguchi. 

 

He’s had enough of this stupid man and his accusations. He steps forward and kneels in front of Tsukishima and gives him a warm smile. 

 

“Let’s go home Kei.” 

 

He slides an arm around Tsukishima’s torso as the other hooks under his legs and he lifts him up bridal style. Tsukishima can only at him shocked as he starts heading  down the hill. 

 

What is wrong with him? Has he gone mad? Is he asking for a death wish? 

 

“Hey! You can’t do that!” 

 

“You.” Yamaguchi suddenly turns around and faces the man. “Will not come near us anymore, got that? I’ll also have you know that even if the slightest strand of hair is touched by you, I’ll kill you.” his tone was icy and dead serious, stopping the man’s hand in mid-air. 

 

The freckled man carries tsukishima all the way down the slope and reaches his car. He carefully puts Tsukishima in the back and seat belt him and drives off. The ride is quiet and awkward. 

 

“Ts-” Yamaguchi clears his throat before continuing again. “Tsukki, you’re gonna live with me now, okay?” 

 

He only listens to Yamaguchi as he peers out the window. He doesn’t know what to say, He can't say anything. 

 

“It’s okay. I know you can’t speak.” 

 

Tsukishima looks up at him in surprise. 

 

“Listen, I’m sorry for being gone and then… suddenly appearing again. I’m sorry… Tsukki.” 

 

He looks into the rear mirror and sees this dejected look on Yamaguchi’s face and thinks that maybe Yamaguchi hasn't changed much after all but quickly dismisses it. 

 

“I’m… not very sure if you’ll like the house but… you’re going to have to get used to it because… from now on, you’ll live with me.” 

 

As much as he’s like to complain about the changes and sudden appearance, there’s still one thing bothering him. What did Yamaguchi mean by supporting them? It’s giving him a headache. 

 

The rest of the drive becomes a blur to him as he slowly falls asleep in Yamaguchi’s car. The car slowly came to a halt and tsukishima is being lifted up by someone but somehow this time it feels different. It’s not as suffocating as it has always been. He’s even more confused when he’s gently laid down on something soft and hears soft murmurs and someone touching his face. He slowly cracks his eyes open but all he sees is freckles and a soft smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> If You guys were wondering, most of my title chapters are based on songs I think matches the situation of these two. I chose Hello from Adele as the first title chapter because... I think it fits the situation a little bit. Not seeing each other in like what, three years and suddenly living together.


End file.
